


Gift of the Gods

by OnlyHitsuzen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Trolls are Gods, first encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHitsuzen/pseuds/OnlyHitsuzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's an au where the twelve trolls are all gods of different aspects. Karkats is of Blood and Family, while Equius holds domain over Skill and Modesty. The two meet by accident, responding to the prayers of a troll under both of their ruling.</p></blockquote>





	Gift of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polluxander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polluxander/gifts).



https://24.media.tumblr.com/6b3e07d65fe4ae27d874f71e592081d5/tumblr_myi2qnGkRE1re1kqwo1_500.jpg  
https://31.media.tumblr.com/da053a88e5b6c105e997ae637765bf13/tumblr_myi2qnGkRE1re1kqwo2_500.jpg

https://31.media.tumblr.com/a5edfce4261e9f2ed40e1293e308e4c2/tumblr_myib52Yz5l1re1kqwo3_500.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> It's an au where the twelve trolls are all gods of different aspects. Karkats is of Blood and Family, while Equius holds domain over Skill and Modesty. The two meet by accident, responding to the prayers of a troll under both of their ruling.


End file.
